


The Joy Of Watching You Work

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She always enjoyed watching him work.





	The Joy Of Watching You Work

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5042494#cmt5042494) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

She enjoys watching her husband research things that catch his attention for long periods. Like now when they're about to have a child, she knows that he has been researching and consulting the healers on how best to raise a baby to childhood.

Even before they had gotten married and were little more than just friendly partners before becoming friends, she had enjoyed watching and sometimes helped him work his skills.

Aisha smiles softly and rests a gentle hand on the slight bump of her stomach and knows that both of them are good hands with her husband's care and attention.


End file.
